dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Theferretman21/An Ark fanfic: Through the eyes of a beast
Inspired by the Ark fanfic Instinct. Chapter 1 Bright. The bright in the above rose, and I gave a hiss at a couple others whom had givin small, grumpy growls of waking. My name is green scale, and am one of the normal ranking raptors in my pack, right after red feather. Alpha blue scale gave a hiss of warning from his spot in the center of his nest in the rock opening. Scuttling. We all growled as a stinger saw he was caught in mid attempt to get to the sleeping hatchling. The pack lanched their attack, after a couple of painful stings, the tough hide of the stinger was punctured, and we tore at the flesh. After the hatchlings got their fill, we went out to find prey that could drown the hunger of the rest of the pack. We made it to the water as the bright in the sky was halfway through its journey. Cool. The soothing water went down our throats as a fined fisher hunted for fish. Boom. The silence was broken by a water ambusher attacked the fined fisher. Blood. The water ambusher retreated with a gash down its side. Danger fish swam by its side, tearing at the flesh. It crawled on land, and Alpha Bluescale's green head feathers rose in annticipation, and I could feel mine doing the same. We surrounded the dying water ambusher as it hissed at my pack's attemts to push it further onto land. Blood. I attacked as the water ambusher bit onto red feathers leg. A dying hiss, and then death. The water Ambusher laid still at last. Warmth. I could feel the flesh go down my throat. GGGGRRRRAAAAAWWWNNNKKKKK. A fish hunter made its move on our food, hissing at the large amount of water ambusher at our feet. It gave anouther deathly roar. GGGGRRRRAAAAAWWWNNNKKKKK. The fish hunter left, realizing it was outmatched. The bright in the sky had almost completed it's journey when we had returned to the nests, helping an injured red feather walk. I dangled some meat to my hatchlings, and garbled at my handsome mate as he chirped at me, his purple feathers raised in a display of courtship. Chapter 2 Cold. I grumbled, snow time's darks were always cold. I sniffed the ground, making sure nothing had invaded my space. Crunch. A feathered runner had gotten up from nearby, apparently not knowing this was my den. RRAAAUUUWW A single roar and it was gone, allowing me to finally get to sleep. Warmth. I stretched as I went to a near by giant tree as I sniffed the bushes, as a group of runners , both furred and feathered, ate plants from the ground. VVVRRRAAALLL A horned hunter ran at the runners, but had shown it had not hunted much because the roar had given away its position, allowing the runners to escape. It growled before turning its attention to me. VVVRRRAAALLL It ran, attempting to flank me, only to find a face full of my paw. As I rose onto my back legs, the horned hunter turned and fled. I grunted, turning back to the bush full of berries. SCREENNNKK Some scuttling annoyances begam to fight with some feathered ones, a quick swipe gave me a pile of meat. Dark I starred as the bright in the sky had almost finished its journey, and began to trot towards my nest. RRAAAACCCKKK Small night hunters had woken up, and began their chase. I ran, nearly outrunning the pack. Pain One had leapt into the air, and now dug its claws into my back. SSSRRROOOUULLLA A big night hunter grabbed one of the small one and threw it into a tree. The one on my back got ready to join the battle. Crunch Only for a quick bite to sever its head. I was quick to drag it to my den, where the night hunters had learned already not to attack in a closed of space, where I had the advantage. Chapter 3 VVVRRRAAALLL I awoke to the roaring of Tim, as he squabbled for food in the meat trough with Veronica, whose feathers rose as she tried to take the meat from Tim. My name is white nose, but the nice creature, who calls himself Jerry, calls me Annie. HHHEEEEERRRANK (hyena noise) I heard Jerry coming with Charles, his tounge licking Jerry's face. Jerry gave a strange noise before whistling to Charles to go, allowing the little scavenger to attempt at tackling Veronica again. Jerry then hopped on my back and gave the whistle and a noise that actually means something. Go! He rode on my back, loving the feeling of sand on my hoof, until we reached the mountains. Large flying scavengers fought with small ones as land scavengers snuck meat from the corpse of the powerful one. It's wounds showed that it was downed in battle, but, what could down a beast of this Power? We were to far from the flying spitters to have got it so what could of? Thud. The ground shakes. As two titans battled down the cliff. Jerry's defenseless creature cowered in front of the battle, when it usually felt safe on Jerry's shoulder. RRRRAAAANNNNNFFFFRRROO Roared the powerful one, as its jaws bit into the larger creature's side, unable to reach the neck. The creature then bit down on the powerful one's neck, as the smaller powerful one struggled to get out, it's tiny front limbs unable to even reach its mouth, were useless Crunch as the Alpha of the island bit straight threw the neck, and it roared in triumph. SSSSSKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEENNNKKKRR Jerry muttered something, sounding like a name, Madre de Diablo. The creature turned, and let out its cry, as if we could hurt it, or the two massive carcasses were not enough to satisfy it's hunger. SSSSSKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEENNNKKKRR It chased, and I galloped faster than I ever had before, but Madre de Diablo was gaining, her size somehow not slowing her down. NNEEEIIIGGGHHH I screamed as I continued my gallop, hoping for some sort of safety. I saw we had made it to the danger trench. And I saw one of the flying spitters, as it flew up to protect its territory. FFFFFFRRRRRAAAAAALLLLLUUUKKK And then it released its deadly spit. Red death It burned Madre de Diablo, as another flying spitter released it's strange blue energy, like that that comes from the sky, and another spitting green spit, that ate through almost anything. Crumbling A living rock burst from what was a normal rock, and from the ground, something I only knew from Jerry's stories, a death worm.The three Giants battled, with the sky nearly completely black with spitters, except when they all attacked these nearby threats, their strange spit the only thing brightining up the sky. SSSSSKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEENNNKKKRR Madre de Diablo screeched in pain and fell into the trench, burning alive from the strange red death. The death worm attempted to grab the living rock, I didn't see you the end of the battle, only hearing the death worm screech as we finally ran away. SSSRRROO Crunch. And as I looked back, the living rock was once again disguised as a normal one, while the spitters flew back in their trench. But as we got home, Jerry showed his freindly beasts a treasure, the hatching egg of a spitter. Category:Blog posts